True love starts at a young age
by Death's Shadow 2016
Summary: This is before the movie when Humphrey and Kate were pups. As Humphrey and Kate hang out more they start to like each other. This is my first story. Please read it you never know you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega

Chapter 1

I was just waking up when my friends piled in me.

"Haha, ok guys you got me now can you get off?" the young gray wolf asked.

"Ok, hey do you want to go log-sledding?" Shakey asked while everyone was getting off the pup.

"No not today I heard the pack leader's wife had a daughter named Kate her eyes are finally opening. I wanted to go visit." The young wolf said.

"Ok no problem, were still going to go so if you change your mind you know where to meet us, ok Humphrey?" Mooch said.

"Yeah ok, well see you guys late." Humphrey said walking out of the den.

"Okay see you later." His friends called back. Humphrey ran to the pack leader's den non-stop and entered the den to see Eve laying down feeding two pups. One was Kate, whose fur were tan with white underneath her. The other was pure white, with fur covering her left eye.

Winston noticed Humphrey walking in and walked towards him.

"Morning Winston sir" Humphrey said holding out his paw. Winston chuckled at the formal greetings.

"Morning Humphrey what are you doing here so early?" Winston asked.

"Well I came here to see your pups; I heard that Kate finally opened up her eyes." Humphrey said waging his tail.

"Winston is that Humphrey?" Eve asked from the back of the den.

"Come with me Humphrey." Winston said. He turned around and headed towards his wife. Humphrey was right beside him eagerly waiting to see Kate.

"Ah, Morning Humphrey, what are you doing here so early?" Eve asked.

"I heard that Kate opened her eyes and thought to stop by and see." Humphrey said sitting next to her.

"Indeed she opened her eyes, want to see."

Humphrey almost shouted yes but just nodded his head. Kate was finished eating and turned around to see a grey wolf pup in front of her mom.

"She has your eyes Eve." Humphrey said looking at Kate. Kate blushed and hid behind her mom's arms.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend." Humphrey said peeking around Eve's arms. Kate slowly poked her head out and walked towards the grey wolf.

"H-hi, I'm Kate, what's your name?" Kate asked.

"I'm Humphrey, nice to meet you." Humphrey said sticking out his paw fast. Eve growled at what Humphrey doing. Humphrey whimpered and took a few steps back.

"What did I do wrong?" Humphrey asked himself.

"Eve it's ok Humphrey was just going to shake Kate's pawl. Right Humphrey?" Winston asks looking at Eve then to Humphrey.

Humphrey nods. Eve looks at Humphrey "I'm sorry Humphrey I just don't want anything to happen to Kate" Eve said.

"It's ok I understand." Humphrey tells Eve. As he starts to walk out of the den to leave he is stopped by Winston "Where are you going you just got here?" Winston asks.

"Oh I'm just going for a walk." Humphrey replies.

"Can I walk with you?" asks Kate.

"If you mom and dad says you can then sure." Humphrey said. Kate looks at Winston and Eve. Eve and Winston both look at each other than nods. "As long as you make sure nothing happens to my daughter then she can go." Eve said.

"Thank you mom." Kate said as she hugs her mom.

"Just make sure that you don't run off without Humphrey being with you." Eve tells her daughter.

"Don't worry Eve I will make sure nothing happens to Kate while we are on our walk." Humphrey says as Kate stands up and walks over to him.

"I know because if anything happens to her then I will kill you." Eve says.

Kate looks at her mom and then to Humphrey. "We should start walking before it gets dark out Kate." Humphrey tells her.

"Ok let's get going then." Kate says as she walks out the den with Humphrey walking next to her.

(Winston and Eve)

Eve walks out of the den and watches Humphrey and Kate walk down the slope. Winston walks out of the den and sits next to Eve. "It's going to be ok Eve if anyone try's to hurt Kate then Humphrey will protect her." Winston try's to encourage her.

"I know it's just that I don't want anything to happen to either of them because that are both just pups what if someone attacks them how will he be able to protect her from them when he is smaller and weaker than the other person." Eve tells Winston.

(Kate and Humphrey)

"So where are we going to walk to?" Kate asks Humphrey.

"I was going to walk to the lake so I can wash up." Humphrey says.

"Ok then I get to pick where we go after we go to the lake." Kate says back

"Ok." Humphrey says smiling. Kate sees Humphrey smiling and can't help but smiles back. They keep walking until they get to a lake next to a den. Humphrey walks into the lake and cleans himself off then walks out of the water and shakes himself dry.

"So where do you want to walk to Kate?" Humphrey asks

"How about we go check out the den over there. Kate says as she points to the den with her paw. Humphrey looks at where Kate is pointing.

"Ok." Humphrey replies as they start to walk to the den they see next to the lake. "Wait what if someone is in the den?" Humphrey asks

"Well then we will just have to leave and go somewhere else." Kate tells Humphrey.

"Ok then." Humphrey said as they start to walk in the den but doesn't see anyone. "I guess nobody lives here." Humphrey says.

"This is a nice den I'm surprised that nobody lives here." Kate says back. Humphrey looks outside and sees that it is getting dark out. "I think we should start going back to Winston and Eve's den so your mom doesn't freak out." Humphrey tells Kate.

"But we didn't get to do anything." Kate said looking at Humphrey.

"I know but it is already getting dark out." Humphrey tells her.

"Fine." Kate said in an angry voice. They start walking back to Winston and Eve's den. "Are you mad at me?" Humphrey asks trying to break the silence. Kate looks at him and sees his light blue eyes and just keeps looking into them. Humphrey is also looking into Kate's eyes and he notices how beautiful she looks with the moon light hitting her fur. Kate finally looks away.

"N-no I'm not mad anymore." Kate finally says.

(Winston and Eve's den)

"What's taking so long for them to get back?" Eve asks herself.

(Back to Kate and Humphrey)

"What was I doing staring into his eyes I bet he thinks I'm weird now?" Kate asks herself as she looks back at Humphrey just to see him looking away from her. They walk the rest of the way to Eve and Winston's den without talking.

When they get there Kate is greeted right away with a hug by her mom.

"Oh I was so worried I thought something happened to you." Eve said hugging Kate. Kate hugs her mom back and then walks over to her dad and gives him a hug.

Eve just looks at Humphrey then walks away. Winston walks over to Humphrey and sits next to him. "It's ok Humphrey Eve is always like this." Winston said then walks back into the den.

When Humphrey heard that he knew that Kate's mom was very protective of her daughter. Humphrey stands up and turns around and starts to walk down the slope when Kate walks out of the den. "Humphrey where are you going?" Kate asks him.

Humphrey looks up the slope and sees Kate "Oh uh I'm going to my den to sleep." Humphrey tells Kate.

"Are you going to be by yourself?" Kate asks.

"Yeah." Humphrey says back.

"But aren't you going to be cold sleeping by yourself?" Kate asks.

"N-no I'll be fine." Humphrey lies. Winston walks out of the den to see what Kate is doing. "Kate what are you doing?" Winston asks Kate.

"Oh dad I was just asking Humphrey if he wanted to sleep in our den so he isn't cold tonight if it's ok with you." Kate says.

"Yeah its fine he can sleep here for tonight." Winston says as Humphrey starts to walk up the slope to where Kate and Winston are then they all walk into the den.

Humphrey goes straight to the back of the den as Winston goes and lies next to Eve in the middle of the den. Kate follows Humphrey as he lies down in the back of the den and she lies next to him. Humphrey looks next to him to see Kate sleeping next to him. Humphrey smiles and lays his head back onto his paws and falls asleep.

(Morning)

Humphrey wakes up just to find out that he is cold as he looks next to him and he sees that Kate isn't there. "I wonder where she went?" Humphrey asks himself as he stretches and stands up. Humphrey then sees Kate talking to Eve at the entrance of the den.

Humphrey tries to hear what they are talking about but cant. He starts to walk to the entrance of the den. Eve and Kate both look at Humphrey as he walks over to them and sits down.

"So what where you two talking about?" Humphrey asks.

"Nothing you need to know about." Eve says as she stands up and walks into the den. Humphrey looks at Kate then stands up and walks down the slope. Kate starts to follow Humphrey when he stops.

"Kate why are you following me for?" Humphrey asks her.

"Well I didn't want to just sit in the den and do nothing so I decided to follow you." Kate says.

"Well isn't your mom going to be mad because you're not telling her where you are going?" Humphrey asks Kate.

"Yeah she will be mad at me but she will forget about it by the time we get back." Kate said as she walks up next to Humphrey. Humphrey looks at Kate and smiles. Kate also smiles. As they start to walk to the forest Humphrey stops. Kate stops and looks at him.

"Is something wrong Humphrey?" Kate asks Humphrey as she walks back over to him.

"No I'm just a little hungry that's all." Humphrey tells Kate.

"Ok let's go get something to eat then." Kate said.

"Ok." Humphrey said as they turn around and head to the feeding grounds. Humphrey looks at Kate then back to where they are headed. When they get to the feeding grounds Kate starts to walk around the feeding grounds looking for someone.

"Kate who are you looking for?" Humphrey asks confused on what she is doing. Kate doesn't answer she just runs up to a white wolf with Humphrey running after her. Kate stops in front of the wolf.

"Hi Lilly." Kate said.

"Hi Kate." Lilly said as she looked behind Kate to see a grey wolf running towards them. "Who is that?" Lilly asked pointing at Humphrey who was still running towards them.

"Oh that's a friend of mine his name is Humphrey." Kate said.

"Oh well he's kind of cute." Lilly said still looking at Humphrey who finally gets to where Lilly and Kate are. Kate looks at Humphrey.

"Kate who is this?" Humphrey asks.

"I'm Lilly I'm Kate's sister. What is your name?" Lilly asks even though she already knows who he is.

"I-I'm Humphrey." Humphrey said.


	2. Authors question

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update but I was just wondering if any of you want me to make names for the chapters or if you guys don't care if I do or not so just let me know what you want me to do. Also I will update this maybe in 2 days but it will be hard for me to update because im in school and I have to do homework also im in soccer so i have to go to soccer practice and tbe games so I will try my hardest to update whenever I can.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a really short chapter but it is only because I'm running out of ideas I will tell you why after this chapter for now just R&R.**

Chapter 2

"It's nice to meet you Humphrey." Lilly says.

"It's nice to meet you to Lilly." Humphrey said.

"Do you two want to eat with me?" Lilly asks them.

"Sure." Both Humphrey and Kate say.

"Ok then lets eat." Lilly says smiling. They all walk over to the dead caribou that is laying next to Lilly and stats eating it.

Humphrey was the first to finish when he was done eating he layed down and waited for both Lilly and Kate to finish eating.

Kate and Lilly finally finish eating and went and sat down next to Humphrey.

"So what are we going to do next?" Kate asks.

"We could go to my den and hang out." Humphrey suggests.

"Sure lets go." Kate says

"Can I come with you guys?" Lilly asks. Humphrey looks at Kate then back to Lilly.

"Sure you can come with us." Humphrey says.

"Can we go to my parents den so I can go and let them now where in going?" Lilly asks.

"Yeah we can do that because we wouldn't want your mother to worry about you now would we." Humphrey says. So they all walk to Kate's and Lilly's parents den. When they get there they all walk in at the same time.

"Mom is it alright if I go to Humphrey's den to hang out with him?" Lilly asks.

"It's okay with me just be careful." Eve says, "and where have you been Kate?"

"I have been with Humphrey." Kate says

"Why did't you tell me where you were?" Eve asks

"Because I didn't think that you would really care where I was." Kate said.

"We'll I do care and I need you to stay here your dad is going to be here soon and we have to ask you something ." Eve says.

"But mom I wanted to go with Lilly and Humphrey to his den." Kate said disappointed.

"We'll maybe after we are done talking to you we might let you go over there." Eve said.

**Okay like I said I'm out of ideas soft this story because I waited until I had everything typed up and I had no more ideas when I was done with that I put it onto this site but what I was originally going do was to cut the first chapter up into smaller chapters but I forgot to do that so now I might not update for a while or in till I get more ideas if any of you have some ideas that you could tell me that would be great if you do just PM the ideas to me thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for not updating earlier but I have school. Then right after school I have wrestling practice and I don't get home until like 6:00 to 7:00. So when I get home I have to do homework if I'm not doing that then I'm doing something else that I'm forced to do. So I have been busy mainly because wrestling practice Ida everyday so we have no days off from practice except for Sunday and we have our first meet on Saturday so I will try to update then or try to update my other story. Another reason for not updating is because I had gotten my iPod, phone, and computer taken away so I couldn't update. But I will stop talking and let you read the chapter it will be a little short again but it was because of he reasons I already told you so here is chapter 3.**

**I would like to thank jhilton0907, Humphrey-Loves-Kate, and Dead-Wolf-Walking for the ideas that I used in this chapter. Dead-Wolf-Walking I will be using some of your idea in the next chapter I just wanted to recognize all of you in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Fine." Kate said and goes and sits in the back of the den waiting for her dad to get there.

"See you later Kate." Humphrey yells to Kate as both him and Lilly walk down the slope and to his den.

(Kate and Eve)

Kate and Eve sit in the den waiting for Winston. When he walks in the cave.

"Oh I see you already got Kate." He says to Eve.

"Yeah I got her so you can tell her what you wanted to tell her and after that she is going to Humphrey's." Eve says

"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about?" Kate asks confused.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that alpha school is coming up in two weeks and we want you to go to it." Winston replies.

"Do I have to go to alpha school?" Kate asks.

"We'll we won't force you to but we would suggest that you go." Eve says.

"Ok. Mom can I go to Humphrey's den now?" Kate asks her mom.

"Yes you can go now just be back before it gets dark out." Eve says. Kate nods and runs out the den.

As she is walking she was thinking about what her dad had asked her. She really wanted to go to alpha school but if she went then she wouldn't be able to see Humphrey and she really liked him. She stopped thinking about the subject so she could get to Humphrey's den faster.

When she got there she looked inside his den to see if Humphrey was still there and he was. Kate sees Humphrey laying in the back of his den all by himself. She walks in and sits next to Humphrey.

"Humphrey are you awake?" Kate asks.

"Yeah I was just laying down waiting for you." Humphrey says back sitting up.

"Where did Lilly go she said she was coming here with you?" Kate asked.

"Oh she said she was going to go because she was getting bored so she went to go find something to do." Humphrey says.

"That sounds like something she would say. She is always bored." Kate said smiling. But then her smile turns into a frown because she remembered what her dad asked her.

"Is something wrong Kate?" Humphrey asks concerned.

"No it's nothing." Kate lied.

"Kate you can tell me anything if something is bothering you hen you can tell me." Humphrey tells Kate.

Kate nods.

"It's just that my dad wants me to go to alpha school but I don't want to go to it." Kate explains, "but the. I also do want to go at the same time. I just can't seem to make up my mind."

"Here is one way of picking." Humphrey starts, "Just think of what you want your future to look like and who or what you want in it." Humphrey says. Kate just stares at him.

"Hey Kate are you ok?" Humphrey asks because Kate is just staring at him.

"Huh oh yeah I was just thinking of what you said." She lies.

"So what do you want to do now?" Humphrey ask.

**How did you like the chapter again I'm sorry that it's short but the next chapter will be longer and I will try to update as fast as I can. And again thank you jhilton0907, Humphrey-Loves-Kate, and Dead-Wolf-Walking for the ideas it really helped me.**


	5. Authors note

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update I just wanted to let you know that the reason why I haven't been updating my stories is because I have been busy with my sports and because my grades aren't doing so good right now so I'm trying to get them back up. Also it will be a little bit longer before Ii update most likely I will next update either this saturday or Sunday bed cause theirs week is our finals and since my grades aren't good i can't fail them so I have to study for them. So I will try to update during winter break air I don't then it is probably because I failed the finals and got my iPod,laptop and phone taken away wish me luck because I will need it. **


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating during winter break like I said I would but I had a family member die then so I didn't want to type. Also i dont think that I have enough motivation anymore because I have had like 1,787 views but only 25 reviews so when I see that many people not reviewing I think that they don't like it and I stop updating. The last reason is because I had manditory wrestling practice so I was busy but I will try to start updating more. I will stop talking now and let you read chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

"I don't know, how about we go for a walk." Kate suggested.

"Ok let's go." Humphrey says standing up. Kate stands up and they both walk out of the den.

"So where do you want to walk to?" Humphrey asks.

"I don't know. Lets just walk around the territory." Kate says. Humphrey nods and walks next to her.

They walk around the territory talking about random things intill Kate got thirsty.

"Can we go to the lake really quick because I'm thirsty?" Kate asks

"Sure I was getting thirsty also." Humphrey says. When they get there they start to drink some water then Kate decides to wash herself so she jumps into the water getting Humphrey wet in the process.

"Sorry Humphrey." Kate says.

"Oh it's ok I was needing to cool down anyway." Humphrey replies.

When Kate finishes washing herself she sees that it is about to get dark out.

"Humphrey could you bring me home?" Kate asks.

"Sure Kate." Humphrey says with a smile. Kate walks out of the water and shakes herself dry. Then they start to walk to Kate's parents den.

When they get to Kate's parents den Humphrey and Kate both walk in.

"Kate your home did you have fun hanging out with Humphrey today?" Eve asks.

"Yes I had fun." Kate says, "Oh and mom I was wondering could Humphrey sleep here again?"

"Sure he can but you have to go straight to bed." Winsome says. Humphrey and Kate both nod and head to the back of the den. They lay down and fall asleep.

"They look great together don't you think?" Winston asks.

"They do look good together." Eve says smiling.

The sun light shines in Humphrey's eyes and he wakes up. When he gets up he notices that Kate is still asleep and that Eve is the only other one in the den. He gets up and stretches then walks over to her.

"Good morning Eve." Humphrey says in a kind of hushed voice so he doesn't wake Kate up.

" 'Morning Humphrey how was your sleep?" Eve asks.

"I slept great." Humphrey says smiling.

"I was would wondering do you like Kate?" Eve asks Humphrey.

"l..like?" Humphrey says.

"Yes do you like Kate?" Eve asks again a little annoyed that he had to repeat herself.

"N...no we are just friend." Humphrey lies.

"Are you sure because you act like you do." Eve says suspicious.

"Yeah I'm sure." Humphrey says while looking at Kate sleeping.

"Okay." Eve says walking back inside the den. Humphrey just lays outside. Not soon after that Kate wakes up and stretches. She notices that Humphrey isn't next to her and she figured he went to get something to drink. Eve walks over to Kate.

"Morning Kate have a nice sleep?" Eve asks.

"Yeah! That was the best sleep I have ever had." Kate says.

"Oh that's good." Eve said, "I was wondering do you like Humphrey at all." Eve asks.

"You mean like more than a friend?" Kate asks seeing Humphrey in the corner of her eye laying outside.

"Yeah do you like him as a boyfriend?" Eve asks again being more specific.

"Well..." Kate thinks about it " no I like him just as a friend." Kate lies also not wanting her mom to know that she likes Humphrey.

"Okay." Eve says then lays in the middle of the den waiting for Winston to come back from getting food for them. Kate goes and lays next to Humphrey. He looks next to him and sees Kate laying there and smiles.

"Morning Kate." He says with a happy tone.

"Morning Humphrey." Kate says smiling. She sees her dad walk up the slope dragging a caribou inside the den and both Kate and Humphrey follow him into the den. Lilly wakes up and walks over to all of them. They finish eating and all lay down.

"Kate I was wondering have you thought about what we talked to you about yesterday?"Winston asks.

"Yeah I did but I was wondering if I could have one or two more days to honk about it?" Kate asks.

"I guess so but let us know as soon as you pick what you want to do." Winston says.

"Thanks dad." Kate says smiling. "Oh and dad is it okay if I go hang out with Humphrey again?"

"Yes you can but don't get hurt." Eve says.

"I won't mom." Kate says, "come on Humphrey." Kate says excitedly. They both get up and run outside and down the slope.

"So what do you want to do Humphrey?" Kate asks.

"How would you like to try log sledding?" Humphrey ask.

"Idk it sound dangerous." Kate says a little nervous.

"Come on Kate it's fun." Humphrey said and looks.

"Okay fine." Kate replies. They both go to the tallest hill there and Humphrey finds the best piece of wood and puts it on the edge and sifts down in the back.

"Come on Kate." Humphrey rushes her.

Kate sighs and sits in front of him and be pushes it down with his paw. They start going down slowly then pick up speed as they go further down.

"LEFT." Humphrey yells and they both lean left barely missing a tree.

"RIGHT" he yells and they then lean right dodging a bolder.

"What now Humphrey?" Kate asks seeing a huge rock I front of them.

"Now you hold on!" He yells as they hit the rock and the log sled goes flying into the air. The sled falls back down and Humphrey stops it.

"See wasn't that fun?" Humphrey said.

"No it was terrifying I thought we where going to die!" Kate yells.

"Oh it wasn't that bad Kate it just seems like that because this is your first time." Humphrey said.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Humphrey asks.

**Again I am sorry for not updating when I said I would but I hope this will make up for it I am trying to get my chapters back to their normal length but that was chapter 4 and I hope you liked it. Please leave a REVIEW I will not update now intill I get at least 38-40 reviews total for this story. Also thanks to Dead-Wolf-Walking I used the rest if your ideas on this chapter. And again please REVIEW I really need the motivation thanks.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok I know you guys have had to wait for a long tone for any type of update on my stories but I have finally got time to do so. The reason I didn't was because of school and sports. ok I will shut up now without further ado here is chapter 5.**

I don't know could we go to your den and sleep some?" Kate asks.

"Why would you want to go to sleep when it isn't even dark out?" Humphrey asks.

"Almost getting killed log sledding got me tired." Kate replies. Humphrey nods and they start to walk to his den.

When they get to his den they lay down towards the back of the den. Humphrey falls asleep and Kate cuddled up next to him.

Kate wakes up in to notice that it is dark out and is already midnight.

"Mom is going to kill me when I get home." Kate thinks to herself then falls back to sleep.

(Humphrey's point of view)

I wake up and notice that something or someone was laying against me. I look and notice that it was Kate, I smile but then I remember that she was supposed to be home before midnight. I quickly get up and look at Kate.

"Kate..Kate wake up." I say in a quiet tone. I nudge her with my nose to try to wake her up. She finally gets up and looks at me.

(Regular point of view)

Kate looks at Humphrey with a tired look on her face.

"Why did you wake me up so early for Humphrey?" Kate asks curious.

"Kate we slept for to long you were supposed to be at your parents den last night, so I have to get you home so we don't get yelled at events than we need to already." Humphrey explains. Kate nods her head and stretches.

They both start to walk to the front of the den. Then they make their way to Kate's parents den. As they are walking there Kate is thinking of Humphrey had said to her before about how she should think of her future and what she wants to do in the future and who she sees with her in her future.

She was starting to like Humphrey even more now but she still doesn't know if she wants to go to alpha school or be with Humphrey and be an omega like him. Also she was thinking of what would happen if Humphrey said no to her when or if she even did ask him.

Kate stops thinking and notices that they are at her parents den.

"Ready to get yelled at?" Humphrey asks in a low whispered voice. Kate shakes her head no but they walk into the den anyways.

When they got into the den they notice that Kate's parents aren't in there.

"I wonder where they are?" Kate says. What Kate didn't know was that her sister was laying in the back of the den waiting for their parents to come back.

"I know where they are Kate." Lilly said standing up in the back of the den.

"Who's there?" Kate asks not

"It's your sister Lilly." Lilly said as she walks to the middle of the den.

"Oh ok." Kate said with a sigh of relief.

"Then where did they go?" Humphrey asked.

"They went to go look for you." Lilly said looking at Kate.

"Me?" Kate asked confused. Lilly looked at Kate like she was stupid.

"Yes you, you were supposed to be here before midnight last light and you know that." Lilly said annoyed.

"Oh, do you know when they will be back?" Kate asked. Lilly shakes her head no. Kate looks at Lilly and notices that she is staring at Humphrey.

"Humphrey?"Kate says.

"Yes Kate." Humphrey asks curious of what Kate is going to ask.

"Could you go watch for my mom and dad and tell us when you see them?" Kate asks. Humphrey nods his head and walks out of the den and sits out there watching for Winston and Eve.

Kate walks over to her sister who is still looking at Humphrey not noticing that Kate is walking over to her.

"Lilly, Lilly are you okay?" Kate asks nudging her sister. Lilly wakes up from her trance and looks at Kate.

"Y..yeah I'm ok Kate." Lilly assures her.

"Ok, I was just wondering do you have feelings for Humphrey?" Kate asks.

"Do I have felling for Humphrey?" Lilly asks making sure she heard Kate right.

"Yeah, do you have feeling for him?" Kate asks, "I won't be mad at you I just want to know."

"Well...I guess if I think of it I have liked him ever since the first day I met him, but I already know that you like/love him and he loves you so it doesn't matter anymore." Lilly said in a sad tone. Kate was shocked when she heard that Humphrey loved her.

"Why did you want to know for?" Lilly asks confused.

"Wait Humphrey loves me?"Kate asks Lilly, changing the subject.

"Yeah I heard him tell someone that he love you but he knew that both of you are to young to say you love someone so he doesn't want to tell you." Lilly explains to Kate.

"Well that makes perfect sense." Kate says with a smile on her face. Just then Humphrey ran into the den.

"Your mom and dad are walking up the slope." Humphrey tells Kate.

"Okay just act natural." Kate said in a hushed voice. Both Lilly and Humphrey nod. Eve and Winston both walk into the den at the same time. When hey see Kate in the middle of the den they both have a judge sign of relief.

"Omg I so happy to see that nothing happened to you." Eve says.

"Kate where have you been I thought that we told you that you had to be back before midnight?"Winston asks.

"Ok this is what happened, so when we left the den Humphrey asked me if I wanted to try log sledding and after a minute or so he convinced me to. After, we finished log sledding I asked him if we could go to his den to rest and we ended up sleeping in by accident." Kate explains. Both Eve and Winston look at Humphrey.

"Why didn't you bring her home when she was tired?" Eve asks with an angry tone.

"W...well Kate just wanted t..to rest we didn't t...think that we would over sleep." Humphrey said a little scared of Eve.

"Fine I won't hurt you this time but the next time you don't listen to what time we tell you to bring Kate home then there will be major consequences do you understand me Humphrey?" Eve asks angered. Humphrey nods his head.

"Said do you understand what I just told you!?"Eve yells annoyed.

"Yes Eve I understand." Humphrey says.

"Okay now you may go." Winston said as he got out of Humphrey's way.

"See you later Kate and Lilly." Humphrey says as he walks out of Winston's den.

"By Humphrey!." Both Lilly and Kate yell after him.

"So Kate do you need one more day to figure out whether you want to go or not?" Eve asks.

"Yes I would want to have another day to think about it if that's okay with you." Kate said.

"That's fine with us we just need to know soon." Winston said.

(Scene change to Humphrey)

Humphrey walks to the forest and to his little hide out (Where Kate and Humphrey always go to relax in my other story). When he gets there he lays down by the lake looking at his reflection in the water. As he is looking at the reflection he sees Kate's reflection laying next to him.

He looks to his side and sees Kate laying there.

"How did you find this?" Humphrey asks as he looks back to the water.

"I didn't even know about this place in-till just now because I followed you here.

"Wait so you mom wasn't mad at you for not being home when she told you to be there?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Oh she was mad it was just that they want me to pick if I want to go to alpha school or not, and I told them that I usually think better when I'm around you." Kate said to him with a smile of her face.

"And why would you think better by me." Humphrey asks.

"Well telling you why would revel something that I want to ask you later." Kate says.

"Why not jut ask the question now?" Humphrey asks.

"I will then but first I want to tell you something." Kate answers.

"Ok then tell me why you want to." Humphrey says calmly and patient.

"What I want to tell you is that I really like you and that I have liked you ever since I first met you which was when I first opened my eyes. Also I will always like you no matter what." Kate says. Humphrey looks at Kate surprised.

"Kate I really like you too and I also liked you ever since I first met you." Humphrey replies making Kate smile.

"Then that will make this question easier. Humphrey will you go out with me?"Kate asks.

"Yes I will go out with you." Humphrey says. Kate jumps up and jumps onto Humphrey because she is so happy. Humphrey gets an idea and grabs Kate as she jumps onto him and then jumps into the lake. Kate is caught by surprise and swims to the surface and looks around to see if Humphrey has swam up yet but she doesn't see him.

**A/N: Omg what has happened to Humphrey will Kate find him or is he lost forever in the lake? Will Lilly find the wolf that she will love? You will have to wait untill the next upload to find out. Again I am so sorry for not uploading a new chapter for a really long time but now I will be back to uploading at least 2-3 times a week. **


End file.
